Rosario & Kaiju
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Yōkai Academy is getting new student the children of "true" monsters. Is the world going to hell, who knows? It is in the hands of the OCs and the gang "Tsnukune, Moka, Kurume, Mizore and Yakarie." Set after Godzilla Unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario & Kaiju

Ok this is a Rosario Vampire/Godzilla/Godzilla the Series crossover.

I OWN NOTHING!

I only wish to claim the children as they are going to be OC's.

OC's

Males: Gai, Max, Junior and Goji

Females: Pepper and Kasey

Here we go.

Chapter 1

It started as a normal week. Who would have thought by the end of the week, it would be have been a one of the worst weeks Yōkai Academy had seen in a long time. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were surprised at the new students they were getting. They we're rumored to be S-class monsters. The new students walked in one at a time and introduced themselves. The first one to enter was a guy who had long gold hair that came to his shoulders crimson red eyes. He gave a quick bow and spoke in surprisingly quiet voice. "My name is Gai. I am very pleased to meet you." The next two enter was another male. He had short electric blue spiked hair and toned yellow eyes. "My name is Max." he said in a low tone.

The next figure entered, almost all the boys whistled. A busty, long dark green haired girl with black eyes, walked in.

"Hello, my name is Kasey." She sighed.

A fourth figure entered. His short belch blond hair seemed to glow, he took off his aviators showing his flame orange-red eyes. He strangely resembled Max.

"My name is Goji, and before anyone asks, I am not related to that loser." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Max. Max let out a low disturbing growl.

"MAX!" said a new male voice.

Max snapped at attention.

In walked a beautiful Japanese looking girl. Her short black hair caught the eyes of Tsnukune, he then saw her sparkling blue eyes. He then notice an American walking in, he was dressed like a rock star, black converse, blue jeans, white under shirt, and flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the front two buttons done.

"Be nice." The girl said. Her voice was soft. She all most sounded angelic.

"I am Pepper, and this is-"

"Call me Junior." The American said covering Peepers mouth.

The class chuckled. Kurumu picked her head up and frowned.

"You hear something?" Tsukune asked.

"Pepper is saying 'Why did you do that?' Junior is saying 'I don't want them to know I am his son. New York never fully recovered after dad destroyed most of it.'" Kurumu said reading their lips.

"His dad destroyed New York?" Tsunkune question

"Please take your seats." Ms. Nekonome said.

Pepper and Junior appeared to be auguring silently as they took their seats next to Tsukune.

"I assume you know the number one rule we have around here." Ms. Nekonome stated.

"Whats the rule?" Goji asked.

"We are not to reveal our monster identities under any circumstance." Max said just as Ms. Nekonome was about to speak.

Kasey glared at Max.

"I thought we agreed you'd stop doing that."

"Hey, it's not my fault she easy to read." Max said shrugging.

"I bet you think you all that because you can read people's minds?" said a voice the gang knew all too well.

"Shut up, you slimly orc."

"Call me orc, one more time." Saizo said in a threatening tone.

"Orc! you are a slimly orc." Max said taunting

"I will kill you if _you_ don't shut up!" Saizo said angrily.

"I'll give you that chance after school." Max said.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Uh oh." Max said.

"You're goanna die!" Saizo said changing into his large orc form. He tackled Max forcing him out the window. Everyone gather around to see what happened. Max was kneeling. People thought they heard a growl. Max disappeared with in a cloud of dust and dirt. A roar suddenly priced the sky. The earth rumbled, it felt like something was growing, very quickly.

As the dust settled they saw a ring of crystals. Saizo charged at the crystals. He punched the crystal before him. Everyone could not deny that he had just broken his hand after they heard a loud crack. Saizo screamed in pain. They chuckled from above. Everyone looked up to see a black lizard humanoid with a red chest and two blue crystals growing out of his shoulders. He had crystal fins going down his back very similar to Godzilla. The creature levitated down to hover inches above the ground. He had what looked like a small set of three blue jewels sticking out of his forehead. The creature held out his right arm grabbing Saizo with it telepathic powers lifting him up and throwing him into a nearby tree. Saizo charged again at the monster only to be picked up and slammed back into the ground. Saizo cried in anguish.

"I give up, you can live a while longer, but you are dead." He said.

"I'll see you in hell." The creature said, sounding very similar to Max.

The creature flew into the ring of crystals and a moment later they shattered and Max stood there.

"So much for not revealing your true identity." Gai said.

"Well put!" Gai said again his voice slightly different.

"Hm." Gai nodded, his voice changed pitches again.

Mizore looked over at him.

"Oops." Gai said sounding like he had multiple voices.

"Follow Me!" Gai said grabbing her hand as he led her away from the group.

Around on the other side of the school. Making sure they were alone Gai spoke.

"What we are about to show you, you cannot tell anyone." He said.

"Our father would be very disappointed." He said again, his voice sounded different.

Slowly Gai began to reform his body to look like a golden three headed dragon. His hands turned into a pair of golden wings.

The three headed dragon stood up to his full height of six and a half feet.

Mizore looked on in shock.

"I recognize you." She said.

"Your Ghidorah's son aren't you." The three heads nodded in unison.

"Father would be very displeased with us for revealing our self to you." Said the center head.

"But we hope you understand." The one on the left said.

"We find you very cute, and we trust you with our secret." The right head said.

Mizore put her right hand out. The heads slowly lowered them self so they could embrace her as she put her hand on the top of the center hand and stroked it. Gai seemed to let out a purr as she did this.

"I don't feel right not telling me friends though."

"Who are they and how many of them are there?" the center head asked.

"Tsnukune, Moka, Kurume and Yakarie." She said.

"I'll decide wither you tell them or not, ok." The center head said.

They walked back out after Gai had reverted back into his human form.

Moka saw the two walk out from behind the building, walking toward them holding sighed, she wished that could be her an Tsukune, she sighed and continued her talk with Pepper.

"As I was saying, I find it interesting how you come to our school with only five weeks left of school before summer."

"Well you see we came here with a group of foreign exchange students. An' we were held up in Hawaii for two months" Pepper lied.

"Oh, ok." Moka said.

_**Something's not right**_**. **Inner Moka thought to her Outer Self.

_Your right, she was lying, but why._

_**I could be mistake but I'm sensing a very strong kaiju power coming from these new students so watch your back.**_

_Don't worry I will._

"Well The first thing you all need to go is join a club, we have openings in the newspaper club." Moka said.

"Hey there's a pool, with a swim club, sweet see you later." Junior said kissing Pepper on the cheek and running off.

"Aren't you worried he might cheat on you?" Yakarie said concerned.

"No, just the poor girl who makes a move on him." Pepper said giggling.

They decide to go and see how Junior was doing, the came see him doing his swim test he was fast. Not to mention he was staying under water for a good fraction of the pool length. They saw the leader of the swim team, Tamao Ichinose, speak with Junior, He was noodling and then he shook his head in disgust. She apparently didn't want to take no for an answer. She tackled him and pushed him into the pool.

The gang ran up to the coward.

"What happened?" Moka asked.

Almost all the mermaid showed fear when they saw her.

"Tamao asked the boy to be hers and when she wants what she sees she'll either force it or kill it." A mermaid with orange hair said,

"oh, Lila, how was your flight." Goji said noticing the mermaid.

"Long an' boring without you guys."

Tamao litarlly hopped out of the water and ringed out her hair.

"Stupid boy. Never stood a chance. Oh hello Tsunkune, come to rejoin the club." She said grinning.

Pepper looked out into the water.

"It's not over yet." She said.

"WHAT?" Tamao said whizzing around. She growled and jumped back in. They saw blue spines break the surface and a fin break the surface. They were charging at each other. The collided and a big pile of bubble appeared. Pepper sighed.

"Naïve little fish, never stood a chance."

"Yup." Gai said.

"Well put!" Gai said again his voice slightly different.

"Hm." Gai nodded, his voice changed pitches again.

Everyone looked at him.

"Woops." He said.

Suddenly a scream and rash splashing broke the air.

"Help, he's gonna eat me." Tamao cried.

Everyone looked in shock to see her struggling to get free of the bubble pile.

Tamao was pulled down and the bubbling stopped. Suddenly Tamao broke the water flying straight toward Kasey.

Ahhh! The girl cried as they collided. Tamao landed on top of Kasey's bust knocked out. While Kasey had been forced back into the fence and saw stars around her head. The Mermaids got really to charge in.

"Stop!" Pepper said appearing in front of them with a pair of beautiful Moth like wings coming from her back.

"Look at your leader."

All the mermaids glanced back to see Tamao, she looked like she had the living stuffing kicked outtta her. Her hair was all tangled. Her face bruised. Her skin covered in claw and bit marks. Her orange tail torn and missing scales. Pepper fluttered over to Tamao.

"Mosura ya Mosura, yasashisasae wasure, arehateta, hito no kokoro inorinagara, utai, ai no uta." She sang as her wings glowed and a blue dust fell from them. The dust landed on the two girls healing their wounds. Kasey came to first. She saw a mermaid, snuggled up sleeping peacefully in her chest, using them as a pillow. She growled and hit her on the head waking her up. She looked at her in anger then hit quickly turned to fear. She leapt from Kasey's chest back into the water. She looked at Kasey in absolute fear. She spoke in a Mermaid tongue that caused all the other mermaid, excepted Lily, to move into the water slowly. Tamao keep her head low in the water. She barely noticed the creature with blue spines on his back swim past her. The creatures head broke the water. The monster was a dull black color with a gray under side. The creature looked like a mutated Iguana. His long tail stood almost straight out behind him, The creature was about six feet tall. It was strange though. Kurumu point out to everyone, he had the same eyes as Junior. The creature rolled its eyes and got down and shook like a dog changing back into a human.

"Junoir." Tsnukune, Moka, Kurume, Mizore and Yakarie exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Your related to Zilla?" Tamao spoke in fear.

Junior growled noodling.

Goji sighed and looked at Gai.

"So much for not getting spotted." He said.

"Mh." Gai said in three different voices.

Max, Gai, Junior, Pepper and Kasey gathered behind him. Max changed into the crystal monster that had beat Saizo and let a roar sounidn like Spacegodzilla. Junoir changed into his Zilla form and let out a roar. Gai transformed into his dragon form and like out a chirp like his fathers. Pepper glowed and reappeared as a moth looking almost like Mothra. Kasey became a dino that looked like a cross between a valasraptor and a blue bird and growled. Goji turned into a dark green lizard with purple spikes coming out of his back and let out a roar that everyone knew and feared. He was the son of the present King of Monsters: Godzilla (2000).

**That bring this chapter to a close, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The very next day

Now everyone knew at the school there were "true" monsters as some had dubbed them, not to mention royalty (Godzilla's the king of monsters, duh) things changed dramatically. How? Well for starters:

Junior, in his spare time, was a part time member of the swim club, even though poor Tamao was scared he was still goanna eat her, he was the fastest swimmer in the school, he broke the schools record and then the new record for swimming 500 meters.

Kasey, found out she was now the hottest and most desired girl in the class, which she hated. She knew it was because of her knockers. She had gotten into the habit of kicking the guys who were caught staring into space. Kurumu was happy to give her lessons on how to do that. She had discovered she had a knack for cooking. She was featured often in the school newspaper.

Pepper had found out she was able to do an interview with anyone she want for the Newspaper club. It is because of her, former Student Police member Deshiko Deshi was able to change her life for the better. (By this I mean she was no long bullied for her past.) It was discovered she had a knack for writing so she stared writing for the schools literacy club.

Max found his interest in the science club and astronomy club. He published daily horoscopes and helped Kurumu right her love column with his input on the stars and moon.

Goji and Gai did the Film club and they did a couple of short moives, some of which they did double roles. At times both Goji and Gai played the villains (as their human forms) and the good guys (as their monster forms). They did a prodigy of _Rocky_ called _Fighters_. They did a comedy, well it was more actually like a TV show, called _Nutheads_, (Junior costarred, as the three of them took almost impossible stunts and pulled them off, and at times made sure they messed up so people would laugh (Sort of like AFV). But everyone loved, _Godzilla vs. Ghidorah: the Battle for Earth!_ (Gai had to get special contacts for his eyes to make them a different color, it was a really good, they used running model trains at one point. Even Tsukune had a role in the show.)

It was very obvious that Mizore and Gai were in a relationship, several students were starting to spread rumor about the two of them. The most common two were: Gai had asked her to marry him, the other was she was pregnant. Both ever prove false by Peppers Charm (the moth scales on her wings, when taken in to the body have a very calming effect as well as a truth serum).

And as he had promised, Saizo came back with three of his buddies and challenged them to a fight. The final show down between stupidity and brute strength was about to begin.

It was during the seconded to last week of school. Saizo and his gang blocked the gangs exit from school. When Max tried to walk past he was picked up by Saizo who throw him into the wall behind Goji. Goji just sighed and tried to walk by but Saizos buddies blocked his path.

"Please move." He said slightly annoyed.

"Make me asshole." The one in the center said.

Goji growled and his fist shot out at the orcs throat. Goji now changing into his kaiju form was growing taller soon he stood nine feet tall looking more like his father's traditional form (last time they retained human height and the boys had crazy six packs). He held the orc up. His eyes burning with anger.

"For starters, you never, ever call me an asshole." He threw orc into the forest breaking down trees as he went.

"Second, he may be a thorn in my side, but pick a fight with Max and you pick a fight with me."

"Damn straight." Max said now in his full kaiju form.

Everyone watched in amazement. Tsukune and his friends wondered why Max and Goji looked so much alike. Aside from the giant crystals come out of Max's shoulders and the different color of scales and spines, he looked almost like an exacted clone of Goji. Tsukune leaned closer to Pepper who was holding Junior by his collar. Junior cussing up a storm, wanting to get in there and fight.

"Why do Goji and Max look, alike?"

"That's because, they were made from the same cells, the Godzilla Cell, known as Regenerator G-1."

Everyone looked even more confused at Pepper. She let out a huge sigh and continued. She saw she was losing her grip on Junior so she bopped him on the head knocking him out cold.

"Goji's uncle, (The Heisei one) fought a creature called Boilatte '89 in and my mother during 1992. In both occasions, Godzilla's cells were brought into space, and at some point these cells when through a black hole and _presto_ Spacegodzilla and his son where born. Of course, Spacegodzilla trapped his own son in a dimension where time was frozen and he was not freed until shortly after the second Vortaak Invasion (Godzilla: Save the Earth). He wondered around lose wanting revenge on his father, but could never find him. And Max has been with us ever since. So technically Max and Goji are second cousins."

"Ah." everyone said in agreement.

"AAARRRGH!" They all heard a roar of pain. They looked over to see Goji was leaning forward covering his abdomen, he stumbled back. And let out another blood curtailing roar (think of the roar of pain Kiryu heard). Kasey looked in shock as Goji went down. She let out a roar and charged at the orc who had just taken down Goji. She was now in her monster form charging at a blinding speed. She did a circle around the surprise orc and ran up his chest and head-butted him so he went flying with a sonic boom. She dropped to the ground and charged at another orc, he raised his battle axe only yelp in shock as the head was sliced in two. He looked for her but then suddenly she was in front of him and sliced his head clean off with simple justice of her arm/wing.

Max as about to take down Saizo when Kasey charged in front of him and stop just a few feet in front him. Her tail shot up and grabbed him by the throat. Tsnukune and both Moka did a double take her tail was completely different from her body. Her normal body looked like the blue valsaraptor bird creature but her tail looked like it belonged to a dark, dark green dragon with a shiny metal claw at the end of it that was around Saizo neck like a chocker. They shook their head to make sure what they saw was real. But when they looked back her tail was just wrapped around his neck.

"_**Tell me you saw that Tsnukune**__." Inner Moka thought to Tsnukune._

"_I think so. Was her tail just different a moment ago?" Tsnukune thought back._

"_**I don't trust our friend Kasey here. I don't think she is that bird creature, we have been lead to leave."**_

"_I'll brow __Yukari__ book on 'Dragons, Monsters and Kaiju' look that up in it." Outer Moka thought._ "_Ok, I'll leave that to you." Tsunuke thought._ "Get this straight meat ball." Kasey said in a demonic voice. "Don't ever do anything to piss me off again." "What for…he…your boyfriend." Saizo said trying to breath. "WAAH!" Kasey yelped in embarrassment and she flung Saizo across the compound. "I'll take that as a no." he said as he flew. Kasey reverted back to her human form and ran over to Goji who was bleeding from his abdomen. She picked him up and ran him to the Nurse. That was the last of her and Goji the gang saw until the last day of school.

The last day of the group's freshman year was nearing, and Goji ask Tsukune and his friends if they would join their group for a summer tour with the group that sponsored them to come to japan. They all agreed. Yukari found it strange that to travel with Goji and his friends they needed permission slips. The last day came and was over. Lila had gone back to Hawaii and she promised to cook them food when they stopped by.

Goji had them meet him outside the main entrance to the school.

Soon after five everyone came by with their bags.

"Ready?" Goji asked.

Everyone nodded. Goji lead the way, They walked through the forest where Tsunkue and Moka first meet and down the cliffs where Tsunuke and Moka had first meet Mizore. He stopped at the edge of the water and let out a low growl. A strange looking boat materialized out of nowhere. A gangplank lowered to the beach and a door opened. Tsukune and his friends walked up the gang plank into the ship. They followed Goji to the bridge of the gigantic ship.

"Welcome aboard the G.D.I Last Resort." Goji said with pride. They saw a man dressed in a black overcoat talking to what looked like the president of the United States.

"…Zilla and its entire offspring must be destroyed. They pose a threat to the American way of life. Understood, commander?"

"Yes sir." The man said with a sigh.

"I assure you Mr. President; the Zilla threat has been eradicated."

"Good, over and out."

"Helsman bring us to see, we're heading for Hong Kong."

"Aye-Aye, Sir."

The Commander turned around. He was man in his near thirties with short black hair. He had fiery orange left eye and crystal blue left eye.

"I hope we can trust you, Zilla Junior." he said only to be pounced on by Junior in his monster form.

"Am I not the one who led your men to that mutant rat creature's hideout? And let's not forget I'm one of the few monsters who actually wants to _**help**_ mankind, out of free will." Junior growled.

Junior was hit by three red lighting blots and knocked him off the commander. Gai was in his dragon form and let out a low growl.

"Easy boys," Pepper said as she walked between the two of the monsters. "Let's not forget, aside from the Earth Defenders, we are the last hope for mankind."

"Don't forget about us." A man said, entering the bridge.

"Doctor Tatopoulos." The commander said standing up.

"Please, commander, just call me Nick."

They heard a growl outside the bridge. Tsukune and his friends hair stood on end. There outside the window was a fully grown Zilla looking right at them. The gang looked over to see Junior at the window and let out a series of grunts and growls. The Zilla outside let out a roar and swam away heading toward deeper water.

"My uncle is just incredible. He seems to have a lot of faith in you, Nick." Junior said.

"I don't understand how he thinks you are his parent, but I really don't care."

"At least with you around, we can understand the G-man." Randy said.

"I do not like being used a messenger boy." Junior growled.

"We should bear in mind that not only are we dealing with Mutations from earth, but monsters from space." Goji said indicating Max.

"And aliens." Elise said.

"The Vortaak are gone, my father crushed what was left of them back in December of 2007."Goji said.

"I didn't mean the Vortaak."

"Elise is right," Monique said.

"The expression, I think is, we are not alone."

"Very true. Call it instinct but my father doesn't think that Gigan, Orga or Spacegodzilla are gone for good." Goji said.

"I can tell you one thing; my father is not gone, while he still wants to kill your father, he want to live in peace with the world." Max said.

"And Gigan was killed during last invasion (Godzilla Unleashed)." Pepper added.

"Great, now we have to deal with that slim ball Orga." Kasey said in disgust.

"Just be thankful he hates mankind and would rather die than take on the form of one, otherwise he would be very hard to catch." Goji said walking off. "Gai show them to their rooms, after they have been briefed."

"You got it boss." Gai said in his three voices.

"Well we've got to cast off, we have a giant octopus problem in Zihuatanejo, Mexico." Randy said smiling as Nicks crew left.

"If you five will please be seated." The commander said indicating the chairs seat up around a conference table.

As soon as everyone was settled in to their seats, a hologram of Earth appeared.

"This is our current position, the sea of Japan." The Commander said as the holo zoomed into their position. "As you may not yet know, this ship is part of the G.D.I. Naval fleet. The only reason you five are on board this ship is because you are monsters."

Tsukune raised his hand.

"Is everyone on this ship a monster?"

"Only Delta Squad, the "Children" which are Goji and them, and of course you…. Four? Since when were you a human, Tsukune?"

"Thank God, I thought I was gonna have another panic attack."

"Whatever. Anyway we have found several children with abnormalities, meaning that they are monsters whose parents have abandoned them, for unknown reasons. Our job is to find them and either destroy them or move them to the Monster Island Facilities."

"Our first stop is the city of Hong Kong to attend a meeting with parents and resupply."

Tsukune gulped. He knew Hong Kong was going to be torture for him, especial if he had to meet _**him**_.

The King of Monsters, Godzilla.

**All right that brings this capture to close. To clarify a few things in this fanfiction all of the Godzilla movies and video games happened (In order of their release) to some extent. Obviously the first Godzilla died, but no human knows how Godzilla ****Heisei came to be. Monsters know that the first Godzilla had the ability to shrink and become human size. So he terrorized women and one "lucky" one became pregnant with what would become Godzilla Heisei. From then on the ****Godzillasauruss took on human forms and looked for the human women they took to his liking. Just to give you a head up next chapter you will meet the Godzillas (Goji's father and grandfather) and from there on out it will be a "city and monster of the week" deal.**

**Now has anyone notice that there is something odd about Kasey. PM me with your thoughts. **

**And if someone would design a different cover for this with Goji and them (in human form) on it with Godzilla 2000's face in the background, I will let you pick the next city and make your own monster that the gang must find and help or fight after they leave Hong Kong. Peace.**


End file.
